1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ion water for use in the production of beverages and foods, and more specifically, it relates to ion water utilizing salt separated from sea water.
2. Related Art Statement
For example, the production of bread and noodles has been heretofore conducted by adding a considerably great amount of salt. The reasons for the addition of salt are as follows:
(1) Gluten contained in flour etc. imparts tackiness and elasticity when it absorbs water and swells. And when the swollen, gluten encounters inorganic matter, it shrinks and becomes firm and solid. In other words, salt helps to make noodles with the so-called strong body.
(2) It prevents the generation of cracks otherwise liable to occur during the drying step.
(3) It inhibits enzyme activity. Therefore, it can prevent a gradual reduction in elasticity.
(4) It has a bacteriostatic action.
(5) It imparts a salty taste.
When bread is produced, it is inevitable to use salt. Bread is produced by kneading flour with salt, sugar, edible oil, water etc., allowing to stand for swelling with carbon dioxide, and baking. The role of salt is mainly for improving the glutinousness. By including the carbon dioxide gas which effects swelling with formation of thin films of gluten, voluminous, tasty bread may be finished. Further, other roles of salt added to bread are to control the fermentation of yeast, and to impart salty taste enhancing the flavor of bread.
Overconsumption of salt causes various diseases, such as hypertension, heat diseases, cerebral hemorrhage etc., and it is advised that the daily intake of salt should not be more than 5 g.
Since noodles contain a considerable amount of salt, it is not desirable to eat a great amount of noodles when the reduction of the intake of salt is intended.
Further, various additives including salt water, are considered undesirable for health. In any case, it is regarded as best if we could avoid using them.
Back to the prior art processes for the production of noodles, if salt or salt water is not used, it is impossible to produce noodles which retain the good taste and mouthfeel for a predetermined time and still do not go bad.
This case also applies to bread. The production of bread requires the use of salt in an amount as great as 1-3% by weight based on the flour.
Furthermore, since water for emergency, water for whisky-and-water etc. have been packed in cans and bottles, they inevitably became very expensive and it was impossible to make them readily available in great volumes. In addition, they required a considerably large space for storage.
If calcium is insufficient, it is believed that not only bones, teeth etc. are weakened but also various diseases such as kidney disease etc. are brought about.
The tendency to eat acidic foods is believed to lead to various diseases, and it is well recognized that foods rather alkaline are good for the health.
Recently, the role of silicon in vivo, in particular, its influence exerted on the metabolism of mineral elements, phosphorus etc. in vivo, has been attracting attention, and it has been reported that with those living in regions abundant in silicon content in potable water, the blood calcium content has been increased more than normal.
Silicon is present abundantly in nature as quarts minerals which are utilized in various fields, but silicon in the sea water is present as orthosilicic acid ions or monosilicic acid ions which have been hardly utilized.